1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to wireless communication, and particularly to a microstrip for wireless communication and a method for designing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Microstrips are widely used in wireless communication devices for transmitting wireless signals. In use, microstrips generally transmit wireless signals using their quasi-transverse electric magnetic modes (QTEM). A QTEM of a microstrip has an odd mode and an even mode, and both of the two modes can be used to transmit wireless signals. However, the two modes generally have different phase velocities of the transmission of the wireless signals. When the two modes of the microstrip are synchronously used to transmit wireless signals, differences between the phase velocities of the two modes may adversely affect signal transmission quality. Furthermore, common microstrips usually have large lengths (for example, a microstrip for transmitting wireless signals in a frequency of about 2.5 GHz may have a length of about 27 mm), which may adversely affect miniaturization of wireless communication devices using these microstrips.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.